Promises
by o.0Barako0.o
Summary: Naruto and Gaara, two outcasts, had best friends in the past, two other girls that don't wanna get notice, when they move away, their lives go downhill. One day, they come back...
1. Best friends forever?

Barako: I wanted to make this… it was stuck in my mind… and on the computer… when I read a good story close to this… it inspire me to send it out…

Sorrow and Hell: I know… she is sending out another story when she should be sending out her other chapters first.

Barako: I gots a writer's block… and so I'm sad to say that I can't do Whut? and Lover's form different worlds right now…

S-H: So read and review!

Barako: Enjoy another weird story from me! Jase doesn't do anything anymore… she's so lazy nowadays!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe you are going soon Kara-chan…" A mini six-year-old blond hair Naruto and a six-year-old mini black hair with blue bangs Takara were leaning on the rail, looking at Konoha high up from the Hokage Mountain.

"Don't worry about a thing Naru-chan! We'll be back!" Takara happily told the boy, giving him a hug.

"But five years are forever!" they held each other at arms length.

"Naru-chan… it's not gonna take forever!" Takara grins at Naruto who grins back.

"Fine, not forever… but it is a very long time…"

"Naru-chan… what ever happens… we'll always be friends! When I find you… I'll ask you 'what's your best friend name', and you ask me 'what's my best friend's name'! Promise?" Takara cross her arms, looking at her friend. She didn't notice that she was slightly crying until a tear fell from her blue eyes. Naruto saw this and wiped her tears away, frowning.

"I promise…" Takara then smiles, she went to the two small bags that were leaning on the tree. She digs around in her own blue bag and finds the thing she was looking for.

"Naru-chan… I want you to keep this for me, only until I come back, okay?" Takara slips her necklace with the fire kanji symbol around the blondes neck, smiling. It was pure sliver, and her father given it to her when it was her own and Konoka's second birthday. Konoka has the same thing, but she was wearing it.

"But it's yours! I can't take it!"

"Promise me you'll take care of it!" Takara whispers, wrapping her arms around Naruto. Naruto then wraps his arms around her, sighing and crying.

"Promise…" Takara was still hugging Naruto while looking over Konoha's view, being watched from a small six years old Konoka and a six years old Gaara who were under the tree next to the old wooden swing.

Gaara was hugging Konoka's head, looking over her messy hair that was almost identical to Takara. Konoka had red bangs instead and it was in side ponytails, like Naruto in his sexy jutsu, stopping right over her mid back, her bangs hanging right next to her face, but it stopped right over her chin.

"Ga-kun… this is sad… right?" Konoka asks the taller boy, holding on to his arms, watching her twin sister saying bye to her best friend.

"Yes Noka-chan… I will miss you badly…" Gaara kiss the back of Konoka's head, a small habit of his that he does only for Konoka.

"You won't forget me… right?"

"I won't…"

"Will you know it's me when I come back?"

"I will…"

"You promise?"

"I promise…"

"Will you learn to answer more than just two word sentences?" Konoka giggles when Gaara tickles her a bit.

"Big maybe…" Konoka then did the same thing as her sister. She took off her necklace and puts it around Gaara's neck, smiling.

"Noka-chan…" Gaara looked at her. His eyes told her that if he took it her dad might get mad.

"Hold it for me. Promise me that you'll take care of it or daddy will get mad… please?" Konoka does the puppy eyes. She was the only one who perfected it between Takara and her, and she was the only one that can get through Gaara with them.

"How can I say no to that face?" Gaara hugs Konoka tighter, playfully shaking her side to side.

"Then don't! You just gotta say yes!" Konoka grins, going back to watching her sister with her friend. All four were silence until a group of grown ups came and watched the children silence 'good bye'.

"Konoka-ko, Takara-ko… we gotta go…" a woman with black and blue bangs that hanged right over her shoulders called softly to the two girls.

"Mommy!" Takara and Konoka whine, pouting a bit. Then their father with black hair pulled tightly into a ponytail and short red bangs that hang over his eyes walked over to his wife, crossing his arms and smiling at the two young girls.

"Don't worry Konoka-chan and Takara-chan, you children are always welcome at our home." A rough and scary looking guy with a hat that was protecting him told the girls warmly.

"Thank you Mr. Gaara's dad!" Takara told him happily, earning a few chuckles from the adults. Naruto still haven't let her go.

"And I hope you girls will visit me once you come back. Don't forget where I live, okay?" A young man told them, he had his hair in a tight ponytail and had a scar over his nose, and he smiled at the girls.

"Okay Iruka!" Konoka answer this time, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"Konoka-chan, please don't forget us, okay?" Temari runs to her and gives Konoka a hug, and then Takara, after having such a hard time making Naruto release the girl.

"Takara… Konoka… you guys are welcome to come back to Konoha anytime, as long as your mother and father come visit me…"

"Yes Hokage-sama…" Konoka and Takara bowed. They collect their stuff from under the tree and dragged it after them, making some of the adults laugh a bit.

"Naru-chan, make sure you don't forget me! And remember your promise!" Naruto had tears streaming down his face, sobbing and wiping his tears away, waving at his best friend.

"Ga-kun you gotta keep your promise! I will see you again… right? In five years you'll still be here?" Gaara nodded and Konoka smile. She and Takara turn their faces quickly, looking away from everybody.

"Bye and good luck!" everyone waved bye to the family that was leaving Konoha. Gaara and Naruto saw Konoka and Takara look back, tears falling freely onto their faces. But the thing was, they smiled, a smile so bright, it would have put the sun to shame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When traveling to another village:

"Konoka… Takara… where are your necklaces?"

"Umm… holy hobo! DADDY! It's a ninja!" Konoka pointed to the woods and her father looked around the area, making Takara and Konoka sigh in relief. When he came back, he looked crossed.

"There was no one Konoka…"

"Mus'ta been an animal daddy…"

"Yeah daddy… I think I did see someone…" Takara backed her sister up. They knew the talk about their necklaces is long forgotten…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Six years later

"You sure you girls can find your way around the place?" a woman asked the two twin girls with black hair but different bang colors. The father cross his arms, it has been six years… thing could have changed.

"Chillax mother… remember we grew up here?" A girl cross her arms at the parents, her long blue bangs flying in the wind.

Her black hair was in a messy high ponytail. She had on a dark blue shirt that had an fox with horns and had pure black low rider jeans that ended right over her sandaru, it was hanging off her hips loosely. There was a fishnet covering her whole left arm, while her right arm was bandaged.

"Anyways mother, we are older now… we are twelve… don't gotta worry a thing about us…" a girl with red bangs and side ponytails (like Naruto's hair in sexy jutsu) put her arms behind her head in a lazy fashion, looking at the Hokage mountain that was in the distance.

This girl had a faded dark blue shirt with a devil horn and wings on her back that were burning in fire. She had a pure black low rider jean that ended right over her sandaru, it was hanging off her hips loosely, just like her sister. There was fishnet covering her whole right arm, while her left arm was covered in bandages.

"Fine girls… but remember where we stay now… so don't get lost."

"Dad… we've been moving the stuff in for hours and we are ninjas now… plus we remember the place by heart… we'll see you later, okay?" the two girls left the parents, one with her hands laced together behind her head and one with her hands in her pockets, laughing.

"I wonder how the gate guards remember us… what'cha think about that." the red hair girl wonders, asking her sister for her opinion.

"They got good memory… or they were bored and just remember two look-alike girls with diff hair colors…"

"I vote on remembering about our hair… hmm… lets go to the mountain… I miss the view…" then a smirk appears on both of the girls' faces.

"I wonder if they kept their promises like we did… Takara…" Takara then looks at her lazy sister and grins.

"I sure hope they did Konoka…" Konoka looks at her sister and grins as big as her. Takara was staring at her sister's hair and frown. "Can I ask you one thing sis?"

"Sure… what'cha got on your mind…" Konoka told her sis, her eyes wondering over to the flower shop.

"Why do you still have your hair like that?" Takara didn't like her look-alike having her hair like that.

"How else will Ga-kun remember me?" Konoka then smiles. She will always remember her friend and their promise. Takara then nods, agreeing with her sister.

"True…"


	2. You forgot!

"Hmm… I sense a familiar chakra…" A now older teen boy with red, messy bedroom hair was leaning on the rail on the Hokage Mountain, looking down at Konoha.

"Gaara… sorry to burst your tiny bubble of hope, but give it up… they might not come back ever again…" Kankuro, Gaara's older brother by one year was watching his brother from under the same tree the two girls last hanged out. His brother always comes up to this exact spot, looking out for that girl from six years ago. He was seven and Temari was eight when his brother's best friend left him and that blonde boy.

"She said she would come back…"

"In five years… and its one year later… so I bet they won't come back…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure… who ever lose will have to-"

"Wear a skirt and shirt like that blonde girl… and walk slowly around the village like some fashion walkthrough…" Kankuro smiled at his little brother.

"You're on!" Gaara then smirks. He kept his promise of trying to speak more than two words sentences… gotta tell Noka-chan. Then he frowned. She said five years… and like Kankuro said… she and her sister was a year late…

After Konoka and Takara left, his family told him what he was, and then his childhood of hell started. The only person that made him feel like worth living was his best friend, but she hasn't come back yet, his hope was wearing thin. He didn't think it might last very long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A sensei was walking down the road looking for the blonde hair demon vessel to remind him about the girls. He had just seen the parent and had a nice chat with them before they had to see the Hokage. He had asked about the girls and found out they were strolling around the village. That made him smile.

"You'll know right away it's them Iruka… they look the same… but they grown up a lot also!" the mother was whisk away by the father because they had to visit the Hokage.

"If I was Naruto…" the sensei was having a hard time looking for Naruto. He then remembers that he had a lunch date with the very same boy… at the ramen shop he liked a lot. He then hurries to the Ichiraku ramen shop to find the boy waiting impatiently inside.

He had grown a bit since he was little. He grew out his hair until it was over his shoulders. He had grown some muscles and was strong, but he still had his childish face and fox-like smile and whiskers. He had on an orange shirt with had a fox head with black fire burning around it and had on black pants with the ending folded a bit because it was a bit big.

"You're finally here Iruka-sensei! I thought you forgot about me!" Naruto told the teacher/father figure. He crosses his arms to show how mad he was.

"Found you Naruto!" Iruka sits down next to the boy and looks at him. "Naruto… do you remember those girls-"

"Iruka… the Hokage is calling you." A ninja appear next to Iruka and gives him a scroll. Iruka reads it and told Naruto that he had to leave.

"What about the thing you wanna tell me?"

"Go to the Hokage Mountain… you'll find out soon enough…" Iruka disappear with the ninja, who gave him a dirty look before going back with Iruka.

"The Hokage Mountain… wonder whats up…" Naruto left without eating ramen, something rare for the owner to see.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Remember the first time we played 'tag' with Naruto he didn't know how to play so he was always it?" the girls were racing up the stairs, talking and laughing along the way.

"Yeah! And the time we were trick-or-treating Naruto was a mummy! That was cute!" Takara giggle, remember Naruto had a hard time getting it off after they were all done. "I wonder how they look like now…"

"Yeah… I wonder if Ga-kun has changed to…" Konoka sighs, when they reached the last steps, they stumble and held on to the tree, resting and laughing and gasping for breath.

"Excuse me?" Konoka and Takara looks up to find Kankuro and Gaara looking at the girls who recently came.

"Oh! I'm sorry boys! We ju- Gaara?" Takara's eyes widen, looking at the boy with red hair.

His red hair was spiked up and he had tons of eyeliner on all around his eyes, giving him a mysterious look, but it also made him look like a panda. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of an hourglass. 'Mine, until the end of time…' was written in shadowy, white letters. The sleeves were hanging over his elbows, while a fishnet stopped right over his hands. He had on long pants. It looked like it was a short black with another white pants underneath it, but that was the style.

"Oh my… Gaara?" Takara mouth was hanging at the boy in front of them. Was this really Gaara? Konoka's best friend?

"That's me… you are?" Gaara crosses his arms while Kankuro just eyed the girls, something was familiar about these girls...

"You… don't remember… me and my sis…" Konoka was lost for words, she was hurt and it was showing really well… she takes a deep breath and frowns. She stood up and leans on the tree. "I guess our promise really was nothing to you…" Konoka looks away taking deep breaths to steady herself. She looks up again and smiles a smile so bright, it would have put the sun to shame. "It's a shame that you don't remember our promise… but to see you again Ga-kun… is the happiest thing that can happen to me…"

Gaara's eyes widen in realization, only one person ever called her 'Ga-kun', and he haven't heard it from her since six years. Was this girl, with long black hair and red bangs that looked so familiar to him, be the little Konoka he known? This girl that looked like both her and her sister both looks like some girls that came from a teen model magazine.

"Noka-chan?"

"I still see that you only say two word sentences Ga-kun… and I thought you forgot about our promise…" Konoka crosses her arms and tilts her head at Gaara, grinning. She walks over to Gaara and reaches for his neck and found what she was looking for.

"My necklace… you kept it…" Konoka smiles and hugs Gaara.

"Noka-chan… you're back…" Gaara hugs her back, kissing her forehead. Takara 'awed' and Kankuro scoffed, he lost the bet… oh god how will the village reacted to that? Kankuro went away to god knows where.

"Gaara's hugging a girl? Next thing we know Sasuke is going out with his fan club!" Takara turns her head and looks at the newest arrive of a blonde hair boy with whiskers… wait… whiskers? Takara eyes widen… only one person had those, but right now what he said was funny.

"You mean Sasuke-kun? He's still alive? I thought the girls would have gotten to him already!" Takara started laughing so hard, she had to hold the tree for support before she starts laughing on the grass holding her sides.

"Who's this? Some new student that Iruka dumped on me to show around?" Naruto was confuse, what did Iruka want?

Takara then stops laughing and tackles the bewilder boy to the ground in a flash. She reaches for his neck and was happy to find her necklace. She quickly unties it and puts it around her neck, grinning happily like she won a battle.

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!"

"Naru-chan I can't believe you! I thought we were the best of friends! And you said you'll never forget me and our promise!" Takara had the boy pinned by his arms. Konoka felt sorry for the boy. "What's your best friend name?"

"Her name was Kara-chan… hey wait… Naru-chan? Hey! No one calls me a girl!" Naruto struggle, which was futile.

"Not even little Kara-chan? You didn't seem to mind back then Naruto…" Gaara smirk, he was hugging Konoka's head like he did eight years ago, his head resting on her hair, and Konoka was holding his arms, watching the scene that her sister was causing.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time! So only you remember Gaara-kun!" Takara looks at Gaara and grins. Naruto however, was dumbstruck.

"Kara-chan? As in the girl that left us six years ago and… what the heck took you so long?" Naruto shouted, clearly mad at Takara.

"Aww! Naru-chan is grumpy!" Takara stick out her tongue at the mad boy and singed in a sing song voice. She lets go of his arms and hugs him, squeezing the life outta him.

"Kara-chan… I thought I would never see you again!" Naruto hugged her back, smiling. They were still on the ground and they didn't sense some adults coming.

"This is a nice scene… welcome back girls… I'm glad you boys were the first to find the girls…" Takara and Konoka turn to find the Hokage. They both got out of the position they were in and tackle the man.

"Hokage-sama! We missed you!" Konoka cried out, smiling at him.

"Do you have any new great and exciting story you'll love to tell us?" Takara asked excitedly, they always love hearing stories from the older days in his view. He is, after all, a strong ninja.

"I have some new stories, not about me but about what these two were doing when you were gone." the Hokage smiled at the two girls. They were exactly the same since they left, but gowned up a lot.

'Old man don't you dare!' Gaara freaked out but kept his calm face on.

"Catch up later?" Takara asked, getting off the man, pulling her sister off.

"Sure girls, but now I have to do paper work."

"Aww! How can you do paper work? That gotta be boring!"

"Come on Konoka, it my job and I have to do what has to be done."

"Ok Hokage-sama… you'll still bake for us when we come over?"

"Yes Takara… I'll make those cookies you like…"

"Fure!"

"Come on girls… let Hokage-sama go so he can do his job."

"Okay… hey! Ga-kun, Naru-kun! Wanna spend the night with us?" Takara asked the boys, and when they nodded she started jumping around.

"Takara-ko… we can't go in the house yet… there are a few problems… this is why we came to tell you…"

"The Hokage has offered to let us stay the night with him…" the father told the girls who frowned.

"Noka-chan and Kara-chan are welcome to stay with me…" Gaara offered.

"Can we father?" Takara and Konoka pled, they had their hands under their chin and Konoka was doing the puppy eyes.

"Sure! I know you guys need some catching up to do."

"We just gotta talk with the father."

"Lets go now!" Konoka pulled her father while Takara was pulling the mother to the house that Gaara lives in with his family. Naruto was tagging along. They always used to sleep over at Gaara, so he wouldn't mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"TAKARA! KONOKA! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Temari tackle the girls as soon as they took off their sandaru's. They started talking while the parent talked to the father with Gaara, so Naruto was with the girls, listening to everything they said. The group of friends went to the living room, it had couches, and a bookshelf and a few pictures on the wall.

"What took you guys so long to come back?" Temari asked the twins.

"Yeah Kara-chan! You guys are late!" Naruto just asked, making Takara smile sheepishly and giggle nervously.

"Problems with traveling… can't blame parents for messing up the papers and we land up in the village hidden in the mist…

"We played with this boy named Inari! He was kinda moody… and I've met this boy named Haku… he had long hair!"

"They were building a huge bridge for some reason…"

"Then we left, and then dad found the familiar look of Konoha gates, and then 'ta-da!', we are here in Konoha! We were moving in yesterday so we couldn't look for you that time… and we had the whole day to hunt you guys down! But I had to see the view first… the last view I've seen and the last place I saw you guys!"

"I've missed you Temari-onee-chan!" Konoka hugged Temari again, laughing with her.

"Haven't been called that since you left Konoka." Temari informed them, telling them about what has happen to everyone, like Gaara had turned into a goth when he reached the age of nine. Gaara and his siblings all like wearing black, so Temari was happy that Gaara liked black now, but she knew the reason why.

"Gaara missed you so badly Konoka! He was so depress that he locked himself in his room. When he finally came out… he was full in full black and the only other color on him was that white part of his pants. The next thing, girls were stalking him and asking him out…"

"Wha? Did he say yes? Can I meet his girlfriend? I wanna meet her! It'll be cool!" Konoka asked excitedly, not waiting for Temari to finish. She loved it when people are in love, it was so romantic.

"Konoka… you baka! Won't you be mad if he had a girlfriend?" Takara slap her sister on the back of her head. Yup… they realllly grew up…

"Nope… why?" Konoka asked her sister who sigh and groan in defeat.

"I wonder how our parents went wrong with you! Gaara is… hot! You are his friend! You have to be protective about him and who he goes out with!"

"It's his life… why do I have to be nosy? That's your job!" Konoka swiftly dodge her sister's hand again, smirking when she looked at her again. "Fine... I'll be more protective!" Konoka cross her arm, tilting her head to the side while stick out her tongue.

"You girls didn't let me finish! Gaara didn't go out with anyone… he wouldn't talk to anyone but me and the family, Naruto, Iruka-sensei and the Hokage…"

"What about you Naruto? What you do?"

"Naruto here… he was somehow okay… he played pranks on other people! He even turned this girl he dislike hair orange!" Temari and the girls laugh while Naruto grinned in a devilish way.

"She was the prettiest girl in class… but now she is…" Naruto made a disgusting face, sending a clear message that she was history now.

"So… when does the academy take in new kids?" Konoka asked and her sister nodded. They wanted to get in as soon as possible. They didn't want to sit around doing nothing while their friends get paired off on teams and go on missions and have fun. Oh no! They wanted to go on missions, travel places and meet new people, without forgetting her friends.

"Dunno… will ask Iruka-sensei…"

"Iruka-SENSEI? What happen to the nice quiet Iruka that liked books and spending time at the library go?"

"Some things have CHANGE!"

"I thought he wanted to serve under the Hokage and stuff like that… while reading stories…"

"I bet he'll be your sensei! He is good… but a bit boring…" Temari told the girls who got even more excited.

"Takara-ko, Konoka-ko, you may spend the night here with Gaara and Temari." Takara's and Konoka's parents came into the room, the mother looked nervous with Gaara's dad standing right next to her. Gaara was right behind them, looking happy… like he was smirking.

'Knowing Ga-kun… if he hasn't changed… he must have begged a bit then threaten…' Konoka sigh, she wondered if Gaara was the same.

"Naruto… you may spend the night here as well…" Gaara's father seems to smile… it kinda looked painful for him to smile, like he was frowning all his life or something.

"We'll get you girls your stuff, you just get comfortable and settle down." The father went out the door, chuckling to himself.

"Now you two behave yourself! Don't cause any trouble-"

"Mom…"

"Don't make any noise-"

"Mother…"

"And last but not least! Make sure you take a shower an wear a-"

"OKAY MOM! Love you, mean it, bye!" Takara and Konoka pushed their mother out of the door, heaving a huge sigh of relief, leaning on the door and sliding down slowly. How embarrassing! A knock on the door and the girls scramble for the knob, knowing it was their dad.

"Kono-ko… you don't throw your mother out! I know she gets embarrassing once in a while… but that doesn't give you the right to throw her out…" the father scold Konoka, making her feel guilty.

"Sorry dad…" Konoka said sheepishly, he doesn't know the whole story of what their mother was gonna say next. Their father sighed and gave the girls the bag, and kissed Konoka and Takara on the forehead.

"Well… here are your girls bags… the Hokage also said you are starting school next Monday… take care, alright?"

"Not like we are gonna burn down the house, kill everyone and run away to another village father…" Takara said in a dead-pan voice.

"Although… that does sound like fun…" an evil smirk appears on Konoka's face, she was getting ideas.

"Kono-ko…" the father had a threatening sound in his voice.

"I'm just kidding! BYE!" Konoka wave her hand and the father close the door behind him, waving one last time at his very confusing daughter.

"Kono-ko… aww… what a cute nickname Konoka!" Temari ruffle her hair, making her cross her arms and pout in a childish way.

"I say that Takara fits it better…"

"Liar… just you don't like being called 'ko'…"

"Do I look like a child to you?" Konoka asked impatiently, frowning at her sister.

"No… more like a-" Takara was annoyed a bit… we shall never understand their sister bond because Gaara thought it was wise to stop them.

"Noka-chan… Kara-chan… your rooms…" Gaara pulled Konoka away from Takara. He remembers their infamous 'sister fights'… they were the most dangerous thing in the world. Temari started drinking from her drink that was on the side. She was happily drinking it, taking gulps. She threw the empty can in a nearby trashcan, making a gesture when it flew in.

"Rooms… Ga-kun… do I still sleep with you?" Konoka innocently ask, causing Temari to spit her drink, Naruto to fall off the couch, Gaara to look at her shocked and Takara to laugh at the face Gaara was making.

"Ehh… Konoka-chan… aren't you to old to do that?" Naruto asked her, causing her to shrug her shoulders. He stands up and dusts himself, shaking his hair to find some dust.

"I wanna relive the old fun times! Plus I have to be protective!" Konoka smiles, clearly not understanding what was happening around her.

"You don't gotta follow him to bed!" Takara sighed… her sis was dense.

"But Takara… Ga-kun is like my brother!" Konoka protest to her sister, pointing to the still shocked boy.

"Let Gaara decide! So lil bro… do you want lil Konoka to follow you to bed?" Temari had an evil smirk on her face, eyeing her brother for an answer.

"Err… if Noka-chan wishes it…" Gaara clear his voice and nodded his final decision. Konoka grinned at the older boy, happy.

"How bout you and Naruto, Takara-chan?" Temari looked at the other two who were now standing next to each other.

"WHAT!"

"It'll be fun!" Konoka put one arm around Naruto's and Takara's neck, hanging.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Takara shouted to her sister, making her grin grow wider.

"Aww! Naruto… wouldn't you like to sleep with Takara? Like old times?"

"That sounded wrong on so many levels!" Naruto took a step forward, making Takara carrying Konoka's weight.

"What? How?"

"Never mind! Lets play something!" Temari dragged her brother while Naruto and Takara got the idea and ran walked after them, leaving a confused Konoka behind.

"What! LIKE what levels?" Konoka ran after them, heading into another room at the end of the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uh huh! I rule! I rule! Takara drools!" Konoka was jumping around the room, cheering happily. She started dancing a bit, laughing a lot.

"Konoka… it's just a game of cards!" Takara called her sister back to sit down.

"But I always beat you in goldfish!" Konoka took her place in the middle of Gaara and Takara, still humming a happy tune.

"How come you always win Konoka?" Naruto sigh while he slump his head and shoulders.

"I guess I'm lucky!" Konoka pats Naruto on the head, like she always does when she was little. Like a little girl petting a fox that was depress.

"Hey… do you remember how we all first met?"

"Yeah! I remember how I met Gaara! We were both 4 years old…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I left it here! It was so long:P

If you kill me… you'll never know the ending!

live with it!


	3. Finding a friend, flashbacks!

I think I remember that Gaara was happier in the past… that he actually smiled and such… so yeah! This is all before he finds out what he is…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konoka's and Gaara's flashback…

They were in a day watch, a place were some people were to come once in a while to watch a bunch of kids while the parent are busy.

It was a nice sunny day… the clouds were giving shade, the temperature was perfect… the grass was welcoming and snacks were passed out time once in a while.

Some kids were inside and the others were outside, enjoying the sun rays, all enjoying each other's company one way or another. Some where talking and laughing, some where pulling each others hair, getting into fights, some were in a huge crowd, surrounding someone. It was perfect…

Well… only for those that enjoyed hanging out with other people.

"Hey… Kono-chan… you wanna hang out?" a boy with jet black hair with a group of girls that had a nice smile walked up to Konoka when she was sitting down next to Takara, both making flower rings. It was a bad day for Konoka… and she didn't like other villagers for the evil deed they did.

"Itteyoshi!" Konoka glares at the boy.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun like he did something bad to you!"

"Gotta problem with that youkai? I can say what ever I want to anyone!" Konoka turn her glare to the girl with blonde hair, making the other girls shiver a bit.

"How dare you call her that you outcast!" a girl with dark blue hair stepped up to the blonde girl's defense. Konoka and Takara were just staring at the girls, giving them a deadpanned look. The girls were starting to surround the two twins when some kid came to them.

"Leave them alone…" a boy with red hair and red shirt and black shorts crossed his arms and glared at the girls. His glare said it all.

Mess with them and you mess with me…

"Forget them Sasuke-kun! Let's go and play somewhere else!" the girls then backed off and were shivering like mad. Then the girls pulled a reluctant Sasuke with them. Gaara and Takara swore that he was looking at Konoka with a pled for help and sadness.

"Thanks for making them go away! I'm Takara and this is Konoka…" Takara looked at Gaara who turn his gaze at them. He reached his hand out and Takara took it, he then smiled happily.

"I'm Gaara… what's the matter?" Gaara squatted next to Konoka, looking into her eyes. She then looks at his, not blinking for a long time. A no blinking contest…

"She… doesn't like to talk much…" Takara looks at her sisters eyes and read it. "She thinks that you are a pest… do I have to say that Konoka?" Konoka nodded and Takara sighed.

"She says itteyoshi…" Gaara was confused… why did she say that to him?

"No…" Gaara crossed his arms, grinning at the girl.

Glare. All he got was a glare.

"Itteyoshi!" Konoka shouted at him, mad at him. She stands up and tried to kick him, but was blocked by sand, pushing her down onto the ground. He was confused but he calmed down. He then smiles, a really happy, huge grin at Konoka.

"I wanna know you…"

"I don't want a friend that will someday back stab you or lead you into their evil little trap!" Konoka's glare intensifies at Gaara.

"I won't… believe me…" Konoka's eyes widen when Gaara smile grew bigger. Konoka then looked at her sister and Takara understood.

"She doesn't believe you… you know… life's hard for her… something hard happen to us…"

"I will protect you… I won't hurt you…" after a long silence of deep thinking and glancing at each other's eyes, Konoka came to a conclusion.

"Will you leave us alone!"

"No…"

"Leave!"

"Never…"

"Why? Why the heck you wanna be friends with a person like me?"

"I wanna know you… believe me that I won't hurt you…"

"Promise?" Konoka asked, tilting her head to the side. A friend would be a nice thing to have…

"Promise…" She then smiles a bit. Takara then smiles also. Gaara then pulls Konoka up and handed her a flower with red pedals with white strips at the end, sand was wrapped around it. A special friend that can control sand…

That was how Gaara became Konoka's first friend…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe you said 'itteyoshi' at him Konoka!" Takara grinned at her sister who was blushing lightly. Temari was on the couch while the four best friends were on the carpet, leaning on the couch.

"Then our little bro drag you to our home one day and you met our family!" Temari happily chirped, clasping her hands together in a hyper way. She then ruffles Konoka's hair, making the once silky hair turn into a minor mess.

Konoka then lean on Gaara and untie her necklace around his neck, grinning at the older boy.

"Just till I come back!" Konoka then reach into her pocket and pulled out a package, she tears it open and laying on the wrapping was a sliver necklace that had the kanji of love (right? They have that?), and she puts it around Gaara's neck.

"It took me two years to save up for that, so I hope you like it!" Konoka then looked like she was holding her breath. Gaara reached out to touch it and smiled.

"I… like it Noka-chan… thanks…" Gaara gave Konoka a hug, making her sigh in relief.

"Aww! That's so sweet Konoka!"

"Yeah… hey… remember how we met Naruto? After we met Gaara…" Konoka asked everyone and got smiles as replies. She fixed her hair, using her fingers as a comb.

"Yeah… you guys were so kind to me…" Naruto playfully hits Takara who stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh… this sounds good! Tell me!" Temari asked, while taking another sip from her drink. She was giggling on the couch while she listened to Naruto's and Takara's first meeting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I wish I had someone to hang with… a friend…" Naruto wished, closing his eyes lazily, enjoying the nice cool breeze that Kami has grace with him today. A shadow cast over him and he noticed, but didn't move.

"Go home! You're not welcome here!" a boy threw a stick at Naruto who was on the grass under him. Naruto just moved around to the other trees, who care about that-

"He is welcome here! Believe it!" Naruto looks up at a black hair and blue bang girl who was throwing a rock at the same boy. They started shouting at each other and then into a fit fight, while a girl with black hair and red bangs was looking at them with a bored face.

After a while, the mystery girl was kicking that very same boy and he was on the ground, trying to block her kicks. It looked painful.

"Onee-chan… leave the baka alone and let's go…"

"No! This (kick) kid just threw a (kick) freaking stick at (kick) that kid (kick) and he doesn't (kick) have the right (kick) to even look (kick) at him! (kick)" the girl then jump up and body slam the boy, hard…

(Bk.: What she said for those who can't read: No! This kid just threw a freaking stick at that kid and he doesn't have the right to even look at him! … You're welcome…)

The red bang girl takes a step back and looks at the boy behind the tree, watching Naruto look at them with confuse, bewilderment, fear, and amusement.

"MAN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" the girl then got the boy into a headlock. He was clawing at her arms but she wouldn't let him go.

"Got something else to say to the boy punk?" the girl, shouted at him, tightening her grip.

"That is enough!" all four of them looked in the direction of the voice to find a very pissed Iruka. "Takara… you know better than to start a fight! Konoka why didn't you stop your sister?"

"This freaking punk threw a stick at that yellow hair boy and he didn't do anything!" Takara had her foot on the boy chest while she pointed to Naruto, who was came out of hiding and ran to Iruka. Naruto latched onto Iruka's left leg, hiding behind him but was peeking at the girls.

"Takara is dangerous when mad…" Konoka whisper, she turn her gaze and was now looking at the beaten boy. He had four cuts on his neck form Takara's nails, the teeth marks from where her sister bit him was bleeding freely, and he had a black ring forming around his left eye. Konoka turns her gaze and tilts her head so she could see a bit of Naruto's face, to see he had a small cut over his eye and three long cuts on his cheek.

"You're cute!" Konoka then smiles at Naruto, who then completely hides behind Iruka, blushing a bit.

"Konoka… Takara… we need to speak to your parents…" Iruka shook his head and sigh. "After we take this boy home and you say sorry to the parents…"

"Nani? NO! I won't say sorry to him after he abuses that boy! Nuh-huh! He should be the one saying 'sorry' to him!"

"I agree…" Konoka nods her head.

"Zazuki… I'll bring you home… Takara, Konoka, you girls follow me… Naruto… come with us." Iruka didn't ask, he demanded. Takara nodded and gave the boy a swift kick to the shin after she took her foot off his chest, causing him to clutch his leg in pain.

"Takara!" Iruka shook a finger at Takara.

"Accident!" the boy starts walking next to Iruka, but Konoka's leg 'accidentally' went in front of his leg and he tripped. Iruka caught him and he saw Konoka look away, trying to look innocent. Naruto snickers a bit, but he tried to hide it.

"Konoka…" Konoka looked at Iruka and pointed to herself, looking confuse. When Iruka glare a bit, the little girl shrugs her shoulders and half smile, half frown.

"Accident…" a sly smile graced her lips. Iruka then grabbed Konoka around the middle and placed her on his right hip, carrying her on his side. He made Naruto hang on his neck so that he can carry Takara on his other hip. Zazuki was holding on to his pants, glaring at Takara once in a while, earning a spine shivering glare from the mini Tsunade. He looked like a walking playground.

"Hey… Naru-kun… you okay?" Konoka whisper to Naruto, who buried his neck into Iruka's back, ignoring her. "Come on! Say something!" Konoka put on the puppy face and her lips turned into a pout. "Please speak!"

"I'm fine… just leave me alone…" Naruto whispers to the girl, which only made her smile.

"Takara! I got him to speak!" Konoka happily chirped to her sister, giving her a hi-five over Iruka's hair. They always saw the little blonde getting picked on by other kids at the day watch, and they wanted to help him.

"Wha-?" Naruto looked up and felt his hair being ruffled by Takara.

"We wanna be your friends!" Takara told him in a playful tune.

"Friends?" Naruto asked, maybe his wish is coming true!

"Yeah! We always see you alone and Takara wanted to meet you!" Konoka answered him, ruffling his hair like her sister.

"I don't have any friends… why me?" Naruto tear his face away from Takara, looking at Iruka's neck sadly.

"You look like a great person to hang with! For this day till the end, you shall be my best friend!" Takara glared at Zuzuki when he scoffed. Konoka then swing her legs and kicked the boy's head. Hearing his shout of pain brought a satisfy grin to Takara. Iruka shot her a look and Konoka whisper 'accident' again.

"So we are friends… alright!"

"Yatta! You gotta come to our house now to celebrate!"

"You can meet Ga-kun!"

"Sure!" Naruto smiled a real smile. It has been years since he'd smiled like that. Iruka then smiles a bit, happy that Naruto got two good friends… now if only the girls can learn to stop fighting…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"WE got in a lot of trouble!" Takara laughed, spilling some of the popcorn onto the carpet.

"Yeah… hmm… Ga-kun… you never told me why you have that black mascara around your eyes since we were little…" Konoka tilt her head at her friend, getting a nervous glance from Temari and Gaara.

"Later…" Konoka knew she crossed a line somewhere so she nodded.

"Let's watch a movie!" Temari ran to the TV stand and started to look for a good DVD in the storage to watch. After a long time of searching, she found the movie she was digging around for. "Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"A pirate movie! Plop it in and let's enjoy!" Naruto grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bowl in Takara's lap, stuffing everything into his mouth.

"Naru-chan… you're going to choke…" Takara then slapped his head when he grabbed his throat, making a choking sound. Naruto then swallow and gave Takara a thumbs-up side that he was ok. Temari fast forward to the beginning. She got bored so she fast forward again to the part were the pirates came to town, grabbing the girl as hostage and leaving.

"Ga-kun… is this scary?" Konoka moved closer to Gaara as soon as she saw the pirates trashing the town.

"Hmm… parts… why?" a look crossed Konoka's face in a flash, but was covered with a quick grin.

"No… reason…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"My favorite part was the fight…" Naruto exclaim, lying on the ground on a mattress. They all decide to sleep in the parlor, after they watched a new scary movie that just came in the mail. Not even Temari watched it so the girls were a little spooked out.

"I couldn't watch it… Temari-onee-chan kept scaring me…" Konoka crossed her arms, frowning at Temari who ruffled her hair again. "Why you like doing that?" Konoka swat her hand away, giggling with the older girl, flattening her hair.

"Cause you are such a child!"

"How?"

"Remember the day we first met? It was… different…" Temari changed the subject, causing Konoka to frown a bit.

"You were such a goth Temari!"

"Tell me how much a pain it was to break through her barrier." Naruto asked Takara, who's smile grew.

"It all started when Gaara dragged Konoka to his house…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ga-kun! I don't wanna go!" Konoka was being pulled by her wrist, pouting to the red hair boy. Takara was running after them, grinning at her sister's protest, carrying both of their bags.

"I want you to come to my house!" Gaara said happily, not letting the girl go. They were running past the villagers, dodging them swiftly.

"But I'm scarrrrrred!" Konoka whined, trying to pull her hand away from him. Konoka still didn't like the villagers, and she talks a bit more than she used to, and Gaara then came up with the idea of them playing at his house.

"You'll like them! Please come!" Gaara pled, something deep down in Konoka was moving around, telling her stuff.

"Fine…" Konoka finally answer, picking up her pace. Takara just smile, her sister was turning into a softy for her friend.

After a few minutes of running, they came to this huge house with an hourglass symbol right over the door. Gaara pounded at the door for a few seconds and the huge door opens. They jetted past the guards, thinking they just saw Gaara-sama with girls. They were running down a pathway with houses on each side that also had the sand symbol over the door. Trees and bushes of flowers were nicely placed around the grass area. There was even a pond with koi fishes and a wooden bench under a nice shady tree was placed in a nice position to watch over the pond.

Gaara lived here!

Gaara and the girls then stopped at a huge house at the end of the pathway, knocking on the door and waited a bit.

The door open and Konoka and Takara saw some servants at one door or the other, bowing at Gaara and said 'welcome home Gaara-sama…' and they ran to the parlor, finding a girl with yellow hair tied in four different direction and had only black clothes on and tons of eyeliner sitting on the couch, watching a show with someone being torture. Konoka grabbed Gaara's shirt and hid behind him.

"Hey brat… who's the little pipsqueaks with you?" the girls voice sounded strong and demanding. She flicked her eye to their direction but she never moved her neck.

"They are my friends! They came over to play…" Gaara said in a monotone voice. Temari walked over to them, bending down a bit so she was eye leveled with the chibis. She was staring and a thought crossed her mind. A very dark and gothic idea.

"They look delicious… mind if I take a bite?" Temari then grinned at Konoka, and the red bang girl saw her vampire like teeth. Takara then stood in front of her sister and 'hissed' at Temari, showing her teeth.

"Don't you dare touch my sister…" Takara voice sounded dark and she wasn't talking, she was growling. Temari looked at her teeth and found them to look very much like a vampires teeth. Heck… the little chibis own looked much scarier than hers.

"Hmph… whatever…" Temari went back to the couch, crossing her legs and eyes were being glued on the screen again. Gaara then decide for them to move to their room, which was all the way on the other side of the huge house. When he opened the door, the girls gasp and their eyes widen.

The room Gaara's walls were a lovely shade of lavender and the floor is hard wood. The twins noticed a window that goes from the ceiling to the floor, stretching over the wall. Dark blue curtains are drawn over this window, so you can't tell what time of day it is. The bed had silk comforter and was a huge queen-size bed. Takara walked over to it and jumped on it.

"One word Gaara… badass!" Takara laughed, trying to do a summersault on Gaara's bed. Gaara finally let go of Konoka's wrist and they both jumped on his bed, laughing when Takara was sent flying up when both friends cannon ball on either side of her. After an hour of fun, Konoka said she had to use the bathroom and Gaara told her it was next to the parlor. He offers to show her the way but Konoka rejected the offer and skipped happily out of the room, leaving them to their pillow fight.

"And then the village burned down, the people goes running, screaming their heads off, like when the blade meets the skin!" Konoka sang in a dark tone, passing the parlor. When she was done, she peeked into the parlor, looking at the older goth girl.

"I know you're there munchkin…" Temari said in a bored voice. Konoka then walked up to Temari, staring at the older girl.

"If you wanna bite me… go ahead…" Konoka said meekly, looking down on floor. Temari however, was shocked.

"What the heck you talking about girl?"

"I know you're lonely… and maybe if you stopped being all gothic… then we can actually be friends… so whatever you want to do with me… we can have fun…" Konoka looks at the goth, her face was all serious and she sounded convincing. More mature than her age.

"How old are you? Six years old?"

"Nope! I'm four!" Konoka held her hand out, showing four fingers to the older girl, a grin settling on her face.

"Hmm… I'll think about that offer munchkin…" Temari smirked. Konoka bowed and walked out of the room. Her head then reappear and Temari looked up again.

"My name is Konoka…" she disappears, going back to Gaara and Takara, who she found both of them on the ground gasping for breath, laughing and smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Munchkin? Pipsqueak? You offer Temari to bite you?" Naruto asked, laughing a bit. Gaara was lying down, leaning on one side, his elbow was on his pillow and his head was resting in his hand.

"Since when?" Takara crossed her arms, glaring at Konoka.

"You didn't hear me? After I went to the bathroom!"

"Can I see your teeth Takara?" Takara open her mouth and Naruto saw her teeth were sharper than normal. When Naruto asked Konoka, she just grinned and Naruto gasp. "You guys have vampire teeth! Konoka's own is sharper than Takara's!"

"Can you rip things with those?" Temari asked, poking Konoka's cheek.

"Yeah… how do you think we eat our meat?" Takara grinned like her sister, showing her teeth.

"I'm tired… lets go to sleep…" Konoka sits next to the left side of Gaara's stomach, looking sideways and grinning at him. Takara then lay on Konoka's right leg, making the other girl giggle. Then Naruto rest his head on the left side of Takara's tummy, making Temari giggle.

"You know… we're all finally together again… it feels nice… like something deep down that was making me feel bad is finally gone… it feels good…" Konoka whisper, her eyes slowly closing on their own, sleep almost taking over her.

"Yeah… it was terrible without you guys…" Naruto felt his hair get ruffled by Takara, slightly growling, he tickled her only a bit so she could stop for the night.

"Tell us how…" Konoka whisper again, only this time she was more awake. She moved down a bit, this time her head was resting on Gaara's stomach.

"Maybe someday…" when Naruto and Konoka fell asleep, Temari bid them 'night' and left the room, leaving the teens quietly when the rest of the teens finally knocked out falling asleep on each other like that.

Best friends finally together again… reliving the old times and chatting away happily… and acting like nothing ever happen to them… that the girls went away for a long time, and finally coming back and they continue life with them.

Such a great feeling to have someone you miss so badly to come back to you…


	4. What's that?

"Hmmm… I need a picture…" Temari came back with a camera and took one picture of the sleeping teens. They were still sleeping on each other, the way she left them last night.

Naruto was still on Takara's legs facing her, his arms everywhere, but he was taking deep breaths, and every time he blew out, her shirt flapped around and then fall back into place. Takara was hugging Naruto's stray arm, her head was still on Konoka's stomach, and a blanket was over one of her leg while some of it was covering Naruto's hair. Konoka's arms were over her head, going over Gaara's half covered stomach, she was kinda hugging Gaara's arm. Gaara however, looked like he moved, because he was using the pillow which was resting on Naruto's legs, using a blanket to cover his top half that Konoka didn't cover, and used the rest of the blanket to cover some of his friends from the cold.

"Gaara got some sleep… that is new… he hasn't sleep since-"

"Temari-sama… your father wishes to speak with you…" a servant bowed to Temari after saying her piece.

"Alright… and quit calling me 'sama'… it's so formal…" Temari waved her hand and the servant left to help cook breakfast.

"Umm… ramen… the sweet nectar of life…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, licking his lips while sweet dreams of ramen were floating around his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Takara… wake up…" Konoka whisper to her sister, shaking her lightly. Takara had something and she wouldn't let it go. Takara just gasp the thing tighter, muttering something that no one heard.

"Konoka… leave me alone… five minutes… my dreams are too sweet to let go…" Takara mumbled messily to her sister. Konoka sighed and shook her roughly.

"Takara… you have something that belongs to Naru-kun and you won't let it go…" Konoka's voice held a bit of laughter in it, giggling when Takara suddenly wake up and scramble to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall and the picture hanging over her fall off the nail and landed on her. Takara clutch her head in pain, cursing under her breath.

"Kami-sama!" Takara muttered.

"Kara-chan…" Gaara yawned, saying her name, rubbing his eyes while he enters the room. His hair was even messier than before.

"What was I holding?" Takara asked with caution, eyeing Naruto who ran his hand through his messy locks. Konoka started giggling, covering her mouth slightly.

"My head… I couldn't get up with you holding me in a head lock…" Naruto yawned, turning his neck and you could hear a small 'crack' and a groan was heard from him. "You got power Takara… gotta spar with you some time…"

"Gaara! Get you and your friends in here soon!" Kankuro called from the kitchen. Konoka then pushed everything on the side and all of them walked to the kitchen, sitting next to each other while chatting away. They agreed to hang out for the day, after they cleaned up and move the stuff into Gaara's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gaaa… what you girls wanna do today?" Naruto stretched his arms into the air, yawning loudly. He hit Takara's head on purpose, making the girl push him into Konoka, making the black and red hair girl fall unto Gaara, who caught her in his arms, while Naruto fell on the ground.

"Heh… nice catch Gaara… Konoka of the day!"

"I'm not a fish!" Konoka playfully and almost lightly slap Naruto's cheek making him flinch, and smile when he opened his eye, wondering were the blow was.

"Who are they?" a yellow hair girl with purple clothes that showed a lot of skin had spoken out loud. A orange hair girl her age, wearing a red kimono and a red bow that holding her hair back was accompanying her.

"My friends Ino!" Naruto smiled like he was claim as the new Hokage. A mean frown graced Ino's face.

"Friends? Naruto has a friend? That's like so impossible!" Ino sneered at Naruto. A loud crack sound came from Takara and Ino and Sakura turned their head to find Takara cracking her knuckles with a murderous glare on her face.

"I… Dare you… to repeat that sentence…" Takara mutter, red chakra surrounding her. Sakura and Ino took one more look at the group and backed off, muttering something about 'crazy people' and walked away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BI-" Konoka cover her sisters mouth and dragged her to the nearest park, a confuse Naruto and a quiet Gaara following them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I see you really haven't tamed that temper… Kara-chan…" Gaara mutter, holding his head up. Takara was sitting on a nice wooden bench with Naruto standing right in front of her.

"You scared them and made them run! Alright Kara-chan!" Naruto gave Takara a high five, grinning at her.

"Yeah… hey Naruto… isn't that the girl you color her hair orange?" Konoka laughed a bit.

"Yeah… could understand why you didn't like her! When I first saw her I thought she was a walking billboard, till I saw it was her forehead!" Takara and Naruto started laughing and Konoka laughed a bit louder, while Gaara just smirked.

"Hey… we might be classmates! Temari-onee-chan said so!"

"That's great… hey… why do you call her onee-chan?"

"Cuz' she's Ga-kuns older sister! Forget it… lets go to the forest!" Konoka pulled Gaara's and Takara's hand, heading towards the nearest forest in Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aww… look at the fox!" Takara pointed to a fox that was lying on the ground, under a nice shady tree.

"Oo… pet it Takara! Pet it!" Konoka poke her sister, grinning.

"Nuh-huh! It might bite me!" Takara cross her arms.

Naruto bended down next to it and held his hand over it. The fox sniffed his him and rest his head on the ground again. Naruto started scratching behind his ear, hearing a deep purring sound coming from the fox.

"Hey look… it's bleeding…" Takara told them, lifting its head and feeling liquid on her fingers.

"Poor thing…" Konoka kneel next to her sister, hearing its breath coming in short, soft gasps. Gaara just kneel next to Konoka, watching what the group was doing.

"We should give it more comfort… come on!" Takara cradle the injured fox and gave it to Naruto and they headed towards their home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"MOM!" Takara shouted, making her mother panic and run from the kitchen with a towel.

"What is it Takara-ko? Oh! Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun! Welcome to our home."

"Thanks…"

"MOM! We gonna borrow a bunch of towels and a basket!" Takara and Konoka ran through the house, opening a lot of doors and slamming them behind them, while Naruto and Gaara was a standing at the door, admiring the house. Naruto couldn't move with a bleeding fox and mess up the house of his best friends, while Gaara just accompany him.

"Thanks! Love you, mean it, bye!" Takara rushed out of the house, her arms filled with towels while Konoka grabbed the boys, a basket tied to her low rider jeans.

"Bye girls! Be safe!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was your house?" they were in the woods again. Gaara was leaning on the tree, watching them as Takara and Naruto was putting the basket on the ground and placing the towels around, trying to make the basket more comfortable.

"What? Too small?" Takara asked. Naruto shook his head, his hair whipping his face.

"No! That was cool for a two story house!" Naruto exclaim. Konoka just scoff.

"It's small Naru-kun… compare to Ga-kuns home, it's a cardboard box…" Konoka muttered, crossing her arms. Gaara then went to Konoka and pulled her into his arms, hugging her head from behind like before.

"I told you that you could move in with me…" Gaara half offer, half told his friend and saw her shook her head, her hair flying into her face.

"No… that would be a lot of trouble… and the girls eye me a lot… like I'm the most annoying thing in the world…" Naruto placed the fox into the basket. He and Takara then looked for the shadiest spot and place the basket there for now, till they left.

"You're not…"

"Well… school is gonna open soon again… thank you spring break!" Naruto laughed.

"We should get going… who's gonna take care of the fox?" Takara asked the group and Naruto then seem to explode.

"I will! She will be fine with me for a while!"

'If I remember... it's never safe to let Naru-kun to watch over anything...' Konoka dead-pan her face, remembering.

"Then me and Takara… then Ga-kun… then all over again…" Konoka told them. They all agreed and Naruto happily took the fox home with him, and the groups laugh on the way back, they were still sleeping over at Gaara's house. Remember?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Barako: This was like a filler chapter… I think… hoped you had fun reading…


End file.
